L'enfer au Paradis
by NenupharDuMal
Summary: OS - Quand les Maraudeurs accompagnés de Severus et Lucius s'ennuient au paradis, et veulent voir ce que deviennent leurs rejetons sur terre... cela donne ça!


**L'enfer au paradis**

Le soleil se leva doucement éclairant de ses rayons et réchauffant le corps d'un homme endormi. Ce dernier gémit doucement en maugréant contre cette

\- Saloperie de soleil empêcheur de dormir

Mais le Soleil, étant d'humeur très joueuse en cette belle journée, accentua ses rayons.

Cet homme continua à maugréer et s'enfonça dans le nuage sur lequel il dormait, dans une vaine tentative d'échapper à l'espièglerie de l'astre solaire.

Il fallait dire aussi que le Soleil adorait le Paradis et ses habitants, et encore plus un certain brun dénommé Sirius Black. Il le trouvait très beau et prenait plaisir à parcourir tous les matins de ses rayons son corps de rêve… Ah si Sirius le savait ! Mais pour l'instant, il se contentait d'essayer de continuer sa nuit bien trop courte. Bah, oui, même s'il était au paradis, ça ne voulait pas dire pour autant qu'il s'était fait moine. Loin de là. Il était devenu le pire coureur de jupons du paradis, au grand désespoir de ses quatre amis, James, Remus, Tonks et Lily. Il va sans dire que Peter ne comptait pas, ce dernier étant en train de souffrir les feux du purgatoire en compagnie de Voldemort en Enfer.

Finalement tout à fait réveillé, Sirius ouvrit les yeux, exaspéré. Il s'étira de tout son corps, en restant encore avachi sur son nuage. Au bout de plusieurs minutes de comatage, il finit par se lever et enfila sa toge ouverte dans le dos pour laisser sortir ses grandes ailes d'un gris clair, à l'image de ses yeux. Il siffla un nuage de transport qui arriva en quatrième vitesse et s'arrêta juste à côté de son nuage en sortant une passerelle pour que Sirius puisse passer de l'un à l'autre sans retomber des kilomètres en bas sur terre.

Le brun laissait le vent glisser sur son visage alors que le nuage de transport l'emmenait vers des nuages gris remplis de pluie pour prendre sa douche. Une fois ses ablutions faites, il alla vers les nuages de vent pour se sécher. Et c'est ainsi prêt, qu'il s'apprêta à aller rejoindre ses amis au restaurant _Au jardin d'Eden_ pour prendre son petit-déjeuner composé de fruits et légumes. En même temps, allez trouver un bon gros steak dans un jardin.

\- Sirius ! Te voilà enfin ! S'écria Lily quand il arriva.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue en guise de bonjour puis se rassit, alors que James et Remus le saluaient à leur tour avec une simple poignée de main. Soudain Sirius fronça les sourcils et demanda

\- Tiens, elle n'est pas là Nymphad-

\- Si tu oses finir ce prénom, je te transforme dans la seconde qui suit en charpie, Sirius Abrutius Black, l'interrompit une vox furieuse derrière lui.

En soupirant d'un air tragique, Sirius se tourna vers sa cousine pour la saluer.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi… NYMPHADORA ! fit Sirius avec un air diabolique tout en bloquant les mains de la jeune femme pour qu'elle ne lui mette pas une claque.

L'expérience lui avait appris que les femmes trop titillées pouvaient devenir dangereuses, des vraies carnivores capables de déchiqueter sans états d'âme leur proie. Il avait l'impression que son bas-ventre lui faisait encore mal à ce souvenir… longue histoire, qu'il s'évertuait à oublier tous les jours de son existence.

Il soupira encore une fois tragiquement puis posa un petit baiser sur la joue de la jeune femme, avant de s'installer à table pour commencer son petit-déjeuner. Le tout sous les yeux moqueurs des maraudeurs et exaspérés des jeunes femmes.

Mais Lily finit par soupirer avec un petit air mélancolique.

\- Raaaaa, je veux revoir mon Harry et savoir ce qu'il devient…

\- Si vous voulez, on n'a qu'à aller demander la permission à Dieu pour pouvoir ouvrir le Nuage Paradisiaque et visionner la vie sur terre. Mais malheureusement en ce moment il est débordé, donc je ne crois pas qu'il nous recevra, fit Remus d'un air docte.

Toutefois James et Sirius se regardaient déjà avec la lueur dans leurs yeux qui disait qu'ils préparaient un mauvais coup et que les gens n'avaient qu'à bien se tenir.

\- Mais qui te parle de demander la permission mon cher Mumus, fit James avec un sourire diabolique.

\- Oooooh, mais qu'entends-je ? fit soudain une voix traînante derrière eux.

Tous se tournèrent pour voir

\- Malfoy ! Quel déplaisir de te revoir, et… oh encore mieux, Snivellus. Alors tu n'as toujours pas appris l'existence des shampooings ?

\- Black, si tu continues sur ta lancée, je te jure que je te ferai avaler tous les produits nettoyants du Paradis, siffla Severus alors que Lucius affichait un sourire méprisant.

\- Ooooh mais Snivel, c'est une chance encore que tu sois arrivé au paradis… vu tes antécédents de Mangemort. Tu vas en plus nous priver tous d'hygiène juste parce que toi tu n'en as pas ? Intervint James en le regardant avec un air mauvais.

\- Nous n'étions pas des Mangemorts, mais des espions, Potter. Ton pauvre petit cerveau atrophié semble avoir la mémoire sélective, répondit un Snape mordant.

James et Sirius allaient répliquer lorsqu'ils se firent arrêter sur leur lancée.

\- STOP ! Hurla Lily.

\- Non, mais c'est vrai quoi ? Vous ne pourriez pas prendre exemple sur Lily, Narcissa et moi et arrêter votre stupide guéguerre d'adolescents ?

Il y eut un petit silence, puis tous les garçons prirent un air arrogant et James répliqua d'un air hautain

\- De toute façon la paix, c'est pour les femmes. Pour nous les hommes virils, il n'y a que la guerre et la démonstration de la force qui compte.

Et les autres gars hochèrent la tête.

On vit Lily passer par toutes les étapes du rouge, du vert, du bleu et enfin du blanc avant de dire d'une voix polaire

\- James Potter, si dans la seconde qui suit, tu ne retires pas tout de suite ce commentaire d'un machisme extrême, je te jure sur tout ce qui existe que tu vas passer le millénaire suivant accroché à une corde en-dessous de notre nuage et SANS manger. Et à ce moment-là, il n'en tiendra qu'à ta force virile pour que tu ne tombes pas directement en enfer. COMPRIS ?

Le brun ne put s'empêcher de déglutir bruyamment et de hocher la tête énergiquement.

Lucius et Severus allaient jeter une réplique méprisante sur le comportement de James, mais la voix de Narcissa, aussi coupante qu'une lame de rasoir, les arrêta.

\- Il en va de même pour vous deux. Et Severus, ne crois pas que ta mère ne sera pas d'accord avec moi.

Les quatre hommes se tenaient maintenant en ligne comme des gamins pris en faute, sous les regards conquérants des jeunes femmes.

\- Bien maintenant que c'est réglé… Bonjour Narcissa, comment vas-tu ? Cela faisait quand même une semaine que nous ne nous étions pas vues.

\- Oh, Lily, accepte mes excuses. J'ai eu quelques soucis avec mon nuage. Il y a eu une zone de turbulences et sur tout le nuage, on était secoués comme des pruniers. J'ai dû batailler ferme avec l'administration du ciel pour qu'ils m'envoient des ouvriers. Et je peux te dire que c'est vraiment horrible, maintenant, je risque une crise d'hystérie à chaque fois que j'entends la musique d'attente qu'ils mettent pour faire patienter au téléphone, je cite « le temps qu'ils trouvent un employé qui pourra s'occuper de mon cas ».

\- Oh ma pauvre, je te plains, fit Tonks, j'avoue que moi aussi j'ai cette musique en horreur depuis que j'ai dû demander de changer de nuage. Le nôtre, à Remus et moi, était trop petit et on n'avait pas assez de place. Vous n'imaginez pas tous les tracas que ça m'a coûtés…

Et blablabla. Et blablabla. Et blablabla.

La conversation des jeunes femmes dura encore un bon bout de temps, alors que les hommes eux, mangeaient sans oser piper un mot. Tout en se jetant des regards d'appel au secours entre eux. Toute rivalité était oubliée. On se serrait les coudes par solidarité masculine en temps de crise.

À la fin, James n'en put plus, et se leva en disant

\- Je ne sais pas vous les gars, mais moi je vais regarder mon petit garçon via le Nuage Paradisiaque. Peut-être que nous on est des machos, mais au moins on passe pas notre temps à avoir les mêmes conversations et exposer nos soucis en permanence.

Et tous les quatre partirent sous le regard choqué des femmes qui sous la stupeur n'avaient rien dit.

\- Ouf, merci Cornedrue. Si tu ne t'étais pas levé, j'aurais fini par péter un câble, s'exclama Sirius.

\- De rien, les potes c'est fait pour ça, répondit James.

\- Je n'aurais jamais osé ne serait-ce qu'imaginer dire ça, mais… merci Potter, fit Lucius entre ses dents.

\- J'approuve, fit à son tour Severus.

\- C'est bon, évitez les phrases grandiloquentes. On n'est pas à une réception mondaine, on est juste entre… connaissances scolaires, fit James.

Il y eut un brusque silence. Puis Sirius s'exclama d'un faux air tragique

\- Oh Merlin, on est en train de faire ce que les filles nous disaient : LA PAIX. Au s'couuuuuur, naaaaaaaan ! Traîtrise, des Gryffondors amis avec des Serpentards. C'est la fin du mOOOoooôôOooÔoonde !

Puis brusquement il s'arrêta dans sa comédie, pour enchaîner directement

\- Bien les gars. Je vous propose une trêve mais à une seule condition. C'est de faire croire aux filles qu'on continue à se faire la guerre. Ça leur apprendra à nous faire la morale.

Petit silence, puis des sourires machiavéliques apparurent sur leurs visages, même Remus qui d'habitude n'était pas très démonstratif.

\- Bien, maintenant que ce problème est réglé, j'aimerais bien voir mon Teddy moi, fit le loup-garou.

\- Et c'est parti, cria joyeusement Sirius.

Rapidement, ils prirent un nuage de transport et arrivèrent vite sur le Nuage Paradisiaque, interdit d'accès par un lourd dôme complètement hermétique pour toute forme d'invasion céleste. Les cinq hommes approchèrent leur nuage de la porte incrustée dans le dôme et Sirius et James l'examinèrent pendant que Remus cherchait dans un de ses bouquins un moyen de l'ouvrir, et que Severus et Lucius faisaient le guet. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Sirius se tourna vers James et lui dit

\- Cornedrue, tu penses à la même chose que moi ?

\- Je crois bien Patmol.

\- Et vous pensez à quoi ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander Lucius.

\- Que rien ne vaut la bonne vieille méthode Moldue, très cher Lulu, répondit Sirius.

Face à leurs airs interrogatifs, James expliqua.

\- Le crochetage. Cette porte est faite pour résister à toute attaque magique, céleste ou infernale, pensant sans doute que de simples Moldus seraient incapables de l'ouvrir.

\- Je confirme, fit Remus en fermant son livre en un claquement sec, cette porte n'est pas protégée face à quelque chose de provenance non-magique.

Se tournant à nouveau vers James, l'ex-héritier des Black lui dit

\- James ? Prêt pour passer à l'action ?

\- Toujours, Siri, toujours.

\- Bien, on y va, fit Sirius en sortant de sa poche son canif qu'il ouvrit.

Doucement, il l'introduisit dans la serrure et commença à le pousser dans tous les sens.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes de dure labeur et où tous retenaient leur respiration, un petit déclic se fit entendre et la porte s'ouvrit doucement. Ils se regardèrent tous solennellement, puis comme un seul homme se ruèrent à l'intérieur, avant que quelqu'un ne les voie.

\- Bien, à nous deux, petit Nuage Paradisiaque, sourit franchement Sirius.

James s'approcha d'une ouverture dans le nuage qui ressemblait à une pensine où il fallait plonger. Une fois à l'intérieur, ils se retrouvaient dans une sorte de salle de cinéma Moldue où on pouvait visionner ses proches encore en vie via un écran géant.

Une fois bien installés, avec du pop-corn que Sirius avait fait apparaître d'on ne savait où, tous se mirent d'accord sur l'ordre des demandes (Harry Potter pour Sirius et James, Teddy Lupin pour Remus, Draco Malfoy pour Lucius et Severus).

\- Harry Potter, lancèrent James et Sirius en même temps et immédiatement l'écran s'anima pour laisser voir un jeune homme brun de 19 ans…

* * *

Harry se regarda une dernière fois dans son miroir avant de transplaner directement à son bureau.

Après la guerre, Harry avait décidé d'ouvrir son propre bureau d'Aurors qui s'était rapidement étendu, devenant une grosse entreprise, où les meilleurs Aurors du monde entier travaillaient pour lui. C'était une organisation très stricte et il fallait vraiment avoir les capacités pour avoir une chance d'y travailler. À peine entré dans le bâtiment, le jeune homme se fit assiéger par plusieurs de ses employés. Et quelques réceptionnistes tentèrent comme d'habitude de lui faire du charme sans grand succès.

Il fallait dire que point de vue physique Harry Potter avait bien changé, devenant un jeune homme bien musclé et grand. Il avait viré ses horribles lunettes et avait réparé ses yeux grâce à un sort de sa propre invention. Il s'habillait avec classe et sobriété, en clair une tenue vestimentaire collant parfaitement avec son image d'Auror sérieux et consciencieux.

Tout en marchant, il prit dans sa main plusieurs comptes rendus de missions réussies de la part de certains Aurors. Rapidement il arriva devant la cage d'ascenseurs.

En en sortant, il vit sa secrétaire déjà assise à son bureau en face de sa porte de bureau à lui. Il alla vers elle.

\- Bonjour Carole, peux-tu lire ces comptes rendus, s'il te plaît, et corriger les fautes d'orthographe avant de les déposer sur mon bureau ? demanda Harry en grimaçant.

La jeune femme pouffa et hocha la tête, les yeux rieurs face au sourire complice de son chef.

Enfin, Harry Potter pénétra dans son bureau, où il s'écroula dans son fauteuil. Il ne put s'empêcher de marmonner

\- Par Merlin, la journée vient à peine de commencer et je suis déjà fatigué.

Il ferma les yeux un instant, avant de les rouvrir brusquement et de se mettre au travail. Il avait jusqu'à midi pour lire dix rapports de mission, aller effectuer une mission lui-même pour une sombre affaire de dragons attaquant un village sous le commandement de néo-Mangemorts, appeler Hermione pour prendre de ses nouvelles et du futur bébé tout en la consolant que non Ron n'est pas mort et qu'il ne la trompe pas et qu'il est bel et bien en mission et enfin, avec un peu de chance, il pourrait manger à midi.

Avec une volonté sans failles, il finit de lire en à peine une heure les rapports, tout en prenant soin de noter sur une feuille de papier quelques questions sur certaines choses imprécises. Feuille qu'il colla aux dossiers et d'un geste de la main les fit léviter en dehors de son bureau vers leurs propriétaires respectifs.

Tout de suite après il se changea, et enfila une combinaison noire avec une cape noire dessus, puis transplana directement en plein milieu de l'Egypte. Il eut quand même du mal à dénicher les néo-Mangemorts qui y sévissaient. Cependant, il en vint vite à bout et découvrit que le dragon était en fait le Magyar à pointes qu'il avait combattu lors de sa quatrième année. Dragon qui le reconnut et se précipita sur lui pour recevoir des poutous de la part d'Harry. Par contre, contre ça, Harry eut du mal à s'en sortir… on se demande pourquoi…

* * *

\- MOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...

Çà, c'étaient les cinq du paradis qui se fendaient la poire face aux piètres tentatives d'Harry de se dépêtrer de cette dragonne énamourée.

\- Wooooow, c'est troooop drôle, pleurait de rire James, rien que pour voir ça, j'aurais aimé être encore en vie.

Sirius hocha énergiquement la tête, incapable de parler, tellement il riait.

Les deux Serpentards aussi, malgré toute leur retenue avaient un grand mal à se retenir. Il fallait dire que le spectacle était plus que réjouissant.

* * *

Ce fut en ayant réussi sa mission haut la main, mais terriblement fatigué qu'Harry Potter rentra à son bureau. En apparaissant sur le palier du dernier étage, il fit hurler Carole.

\- Mr Potter, que vous est-il arrivé ? Vous avez une tête à faire peur à un troll !

Le brun grimaça.

\- Charmant. Merci Carole.

\- De rien, fit la jeune fille avec son franc-parler habituel.

Et elle fit apparaître un miroir pour prouver la véracité de ses dires. En effet, son combat avec la dragonne lui avait valu plusieurs griffures et brûlures en tout genres. Après s'être soigné, il dut supporter pendant une heure les jérémiades de femme enceinte qu'était devenue Hermione, et il dut lui répéter pour la quatre cent soixante-six millionième fois que non Ron n'était pas mort, qu'il était en mission top secrète pour lui et que oui il allait renter en vie dans deux jours.

Après cela, Harry Potter s'écroula à son bureau, découragé et se jurant de ne jamais avoir d'enfants. Immédiatement après il eut un rire nerveux, se disant qu'il devait vraiment être fatigué pour penser à cela. Soudain il se redressa à nouveau et reprit son portable sur lequel il composa un numéro.

\- Andromeda ? Bonjour, c'est Harry. Comment va Teddy ?

\- …

\- Bien. Je suis content que sa grippe soit passée. Dîtes-lui que je viendrai le voir ce samedi et que je l'emmènerai manger une glace.

Le brun coupa la conversation téléphonique et ferma les yeux en se calant dans son fauteuil.

Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, mais pensant que ça devait être Carole lui apportant un quelconque dossier, il n'ouvrit pas les yeux.

Chose qu'il fit tout de suite en sentant deux lèvres se poser sur les siennes. Reconnaissant son amour, il referma ses paupières et l'attira dans ses bras pour le faire asseoir sur ses genoux.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes de bisous bien baveux et attention avec la langue, ils se séparèrent.

\- Alors amour, tu as l'air fatigué et on n'est que midi.

\- Raaaa si tu savais Draco, ce que j'ai dû faire rien que ce matin. Parfois je me dis que ce boulot arrivera à faire ce que Voldemort n'a pas réussi : m'achever !

Le blond eut une moue boudeuse.

\- Pauv' chou va. Moi qui pensais t'inviter à déjeuner, je sens que je vais m'en abstenir, vu que tu es SI fatigué.

\- Huuuuuum, déjeuner avec toi ? Il est vrai que ça fait depuis longtemps qu'on ne l'a pas fait. Allez viens, on y va, et c'est moi qui t'invite pour me faire pardonner mon absence de ces derniers temps.

\- C'est vrai qu'en tant que fiancé, je devrais avoir plus d'égards. Parfois je me demande pourquoi je suis avec toi, répliqua le blond avec un faux air outré.

\- Parce que tu m'aimes ? fit le brun avec humour.

\- Hum pas assez suffisant, répliqua le blond en entrant dans le jeu.

\- Parce que je suis riche, célèbre et beau ?

\- Beau je ne sais pas, mais pour riche et célèbre ça c'est sûr.

\- Comment ça je ne suis pas beau ?! S'exclama tragiquement le brun en mettant la main sur le cœur comme si le blond venait de le blesser.

\- Il n'y a que moi qui soit beau, Potter, et personne ne peut rivaliser avec moi.

Ils se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire comme des gamins, alors qu'ils sortaient de l'établissement d'Auror pour se diriger vers un restaurant.

* * *

Groooooooooooos silence.

James, Sirius, Severus et Lucius regardaient l'écran les yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte.

BOUM.

BOUM.

BOUM.

BOUM.

Remus éclata de rire en voyant les autres s'évanouir. Personnellement lui cela ne le surprenait pas tellement, il s'y attendait même. La paroi entre la haine et l'amour était si mince !

Il les réveilla tous en leur envoyant dessus un seau d'eau bien glacé tout en les regardant narquoisement.

Les quatre autres avaient l'air de poissons rouges en ouvrant et fermant la bouche dans l'espoir de pouvoir dire quelque chose.

Le nouvel éclat de rire de Remus les sortit de leur espèce de léthargie et ils le regardèrent comme s'il était devenu fou.

\- Vous devriez voir vos têtes. Vous êtes trop drôles, fit Moony en continuant à rigoler.

James finit par secouer la tête, l'air hagard.

\- Fiancés… Malfoy… Je-Je crois que j'ai besoin de m'aérer. Trop d'émotions d'un coup.

Les trois autres hochèrent la tête alors que Remus était toujours mort de rire.

Ils ressortirent de la pensine et se dirigèrent vers la porte.

Silence.

Gros silence.

Énorme silence.

Monumental silence.

\- Hem, les gars ?

\- Hum ?

\- Dîtes-moi que je rêve là.

\- Non James, tu ne rêves pas.

\- Ne me dîtes pas qu'il n'y pas de serrure de l'intérieur !

**FIN**

_**Et voilà, un petit OS sans prétention. J'espère que cela vous a fait passer un agréable moment. N'hésitez pas à mes laisser vos commentaires. **_

_**Bisous bisous et à bientôt,**_

_**NdM**_


End file.
